


Family Meeting

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Your dad doesn't like gabe at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Gabe really want to meet your family.





	Family Meeting

"Hi, mom", you greeted, pressing your phone against your ear and cheek. Gabriel turned to look at you, smiling mischievously. You silently shook your head at his and drew a line across your throat with your finger, sending him a dirty look from across the room. He laughed, throwing his head back. "No, mom. I'm sorry. He's not home this weekend. He needs to work." Gabriel raised his eyebrows at your words. Him and work? You smiled, turning to look out the window. "Yeah, he's really busy." You heard steps and knew that Gabriel tried to sneak up on you. To stop him from that you only needed to stretch out your arm in his direction and he walked straight into your palm. "What, today? I, uhm... I'm not sure we can come today, mom" You pulled your hand back to scratch at your neck. You didn't have any excuse for today. Suddenly the phone was pulled from your grip. "We would love to come!", Gabriel exclaimed happily. He then looked at you and winked. "We'll be there by five!" He ended the call and handed the phone back to you. 

"I'm finally gonna meet your parents!" You groaned and leaned against the counter. "Gabe, why?" He smiled. "Because I want to meet them. We've been together for three years now and I never met your family. I mean, you even met some of my brothers!" You snorted at the memory of that. "Yeah, but most of them are dicks and tried to kill us or to drag your ass back to heaven" He chuckled at that, and brought his hand up to cup your cheek. "It's gonna be fine", he beamed.

Oh, it was not fine. It was the most awkward thing ever. Your father was eyeing Gabe sceptically while your siblings questioned him about everything. You mother kept smiling and winking at you. "And what do you do for a living, Gabriel?", your father finally asked. Gabe just smiled and folded his hands in front of him on the table. "Actually I work in a sweet factory" Your father didn't seem impressed. "Oh, and in what position?", your mother chirped in. "I make and try new sorts of sweets" Your mother looked happy, your father did not. He obviously didn't like Gabe. But he never liked any of your boyfriends before, so why would that change all of a sudden? Gabe quickly looked around the room, searching for a new topic. His eyes landed on a cross. You could see the idea spark in his eyes. 

"Are you a religious man, sir?", he asked still smiling. Your father crossed his arms. "Very much so" That was true. He and your mother were, and you and your siblings were too. "Love is patient, love is kind. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves. Love never fails. ! Corinthians 13:4.7-8" You could see the surprise on your fathers face, which quickly turned into happiness as he started chatting with Gabriel about religion. You had to hold back your laughter. Your father would be on his knees if he knew what Gabe really was.

"Bye mom, bye dad", you waved as you got into your car, Gabriel climbing in the other side. You started the car and drove off. Then you smirked at Gabe. "So you're religious then, Gabe?" He laughed and rolled his eyes. "You know I am" Your smile softened. "For me" He nodded, taking your hand into his. "For you"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
